


You might not come back

by The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star



Series: I'm here for the hurt/comfort ❤️ [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Mortal!AU, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, anxiety and fear of abandonment mentionned, but not every day is a great mental health day, reassurance, soft joe and nicky, they're married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star/pseuds/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star
Summary: Joe comes home from work and finds Nicky lying in bed and hugging a pillow - ensue cuddling and talking.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: I'm here for the hurt/comfort ❤️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975141
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	You might not come back

When Joe finally gets home after a long day at work, he hurries inside, ready to share a lovely meal with his husband.

“I’m back, hayati!” he yells as he takes his shoes off and drops his keys in their key bowl.

As he turns around though, he realises that not only is Nicky not answering him, but all the lights are off. He goes to the kitchen anyway because that’s where Nicky usually is, waiting for him with their dinner ready or in the making. He finds it empty, no dinner in the oven, no music playing on the radio, and no Nicky.

Joe frowns, this is not like Nicky. His car is out front and he hasn’t texted him to say that he was going out. Joe walks quickly through the ground floor of their small house and finds it similarly empty and quiet. He hurries upstairs to their bedroom and that’s where he finally finds his husband, sleeping in bed.

Joe smiles softly but as he approaches the bed, he notices that Nicky has surrounded himself with their pillows. He’s hugging one tightly against his chest, clenching one in between his thighs and has placed one against his back. His face is barely visible, buried as it is against the mattress and comforter but the lines of worry around his eyes are still obvious. This is not a cute evening nap.

Joe takes his shirt and jeans off and slides in behind Nicky. He pushes away the pillow pressing against Nicky’s back and slides his arms around his chest. He shuffles closer to him before resting his face against his neck.

He holds on for a bit and feels Nicky’s tense body relax progressively. He kisses his nape softly and Nicky starts to stir. Nicky lets go of the pillow he was holding on to and links his fingers to Joe’s, scooting back closer to his chest. Nicky hums with contentment for a few seconds, a smile on his lips, before startling out of Joe’s embrace, eyes wide open.

“Joe? _oh shit_ I’m sorry, I overslept, I haven’t prepared anything for dinner and I haven’t set the table or anything, nothing’s ready, I’m sorry!” He starts pulling the comforter off and sitting up. “I’ll go and do this now, sorry, habibi!”

“Nicolo.” Joe puts his hand against his arm. “It’s fine, don’t worry about dinner, my heart. I’d rather lie back down and cuddle for a bit if that’s okay.”

Nicky looks at him uncertainly for a moment before nodding and sliding back into bed, facing Joe. He settles against his chest and buries his face in his neck. Joe wraps one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders and presses gentle kisses against his hair.

They stay like that, Joe rubbing soothing circles against Nicky’s bare back and kissing him every once in a while.

“I’ve had a bad day,” Nicky says a moment later.

Joe holds on tighter to him before asking “How so?”

Nicky doesn’t answer right away. He presses his lips against Joe’s neck, not quite a kiss, more like a gesture of connection. He’s not ignoring the question, only taking the time he needs to answer.

“I’ve felt anxious all day long,” he says, his lips brushing against Joe’s neck as he speaks. “I felt it when we woke up but thought it was gonna be fine but then you left for work and I was alone, and it just kept on growing in my chest. By the time I left for work, it was already too much but I couldn’t call in sick, I was supposed to help Quynh with her presentation.”

“Hayati...” Joe whispers, face buried in Nicky’s hair, eyes shut in pain.

“I didn’t want to bother you, I knew you had a lot of meetings today and you said you wouldn’t be able to text much,” Nicky continues. “But when you didn’t text all day, I... I couldn’t stop thinking that it was because you didn’t love me anymore and that you might not come back and my brain just _wouldn’t stop_.”

“ _Nicolo_ , no!” 

Nicky pulls back slightly so as to look Joe in the eyes, and cups his face.

“I know, Joe, I know.”

“No, hayati, _I love you_ , I would never leave you!” Joe’s voice breaks on the last words. “You have to believe in that.”

“I know, Joe,” he whispers. “With you right here, holding me, I know that. You were busy today and you’d warned me you wouldn’t be able to text. I don’t want you to think I blame you or anything - I needed you to know what was happening but it’s not your fault. You- you’re perfect. The best husband anyone could ever wish for. When I grew up and imagined my future spouse, I never imagined I’d get so lucky as to find someone like you who would love me so much, unconditionally, softly, and passionately.”

Joe shuts his eyes in an effort to keep tears from falling down. He tilts his head down and kisses Nicky softly on the lips, on the eyes, on the cheeks, on the nose, on the forehead. Over and over again until Nicky moans softly - with pain or love, Joe does not know. Maybe both.

“I love you, Nicolo di Genova. So much,” he says eventually. “Thank you for telling me about this.” He kisses him a couple more times before adding “Look at me, hayati.”

Nicky does and Joe cups his face, rubbing his thumbs softly on his cheeks.

“You can call or text me any time.”

“Joe, no, I-”

“Anytime, Nicolo. Even if you know I have a lot of work to do. You’re more important to me than any amount of work. If you need me, you can call me. I’ll listen to you, reassure you if you need me to, tell you I love you, or come back home to you if that’s what you need from me. You are what’s most important to me, always. I want you to be happy. But if you’re not happy, I also want to share that with you and support you however I can.”

It is Nicky’s turn to shuts his teary eyes. He buries his face back in Joe’s neck. They hold on tightly to one another until Joe’s stomach eventually starts growling.

Nicky laughs softly against Joe’s chest.

“I guess it is time to move.”

They put some sweatpants and t-shirts on before going downstairs, holding hands. Once in the kitchen, Joe leads Nicky to one of the stools and gestures for Nicky to sit.

“You stay there. I’m cooking for you tonight.” 

Nicky opens his mouth to protest but Joe presses a gentle finger against his lips.

“Please, my heart, I need to cook for you and take care of you. Sit here and let me do that, okay?”

Nicky turns his head and presses a kiss against Joe’s palm before nodding. Joe looks at him, eyes soft and a small smile on his lips before turning away and opening the fridge.

Joe provides a glass of white wine for Nicky, then proceeds to make them dinner. He chops vegetables and seasons meat while telling Nicky about his day, his colleagues, how his meetings went and how annoying one of their clients was.

“And he told us he wanted it in two weeks time, as though-” As he turns around, Joe catches Nicky looking at him with unfocused eyes. He smiles. “Hayati, are you even listening to me?”

Nicky looks up at him and a wide smile spreads on his face.

“I just love you so much, Joe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very welcome :))  
> (Sirius, I hope it helped and you enjoyed it :) )


End file.
